


The Grift

by Sinistretoile



Category: Picnic - Fandom, We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019), We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Deception, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Rough Body Play, Sexual Content, Slapping, Spanking, Speed kink, Thigh-Riding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Eloise Harvey is a mysterious socialite with a secret past. Hal Carter and Charles Blackwood are brothers on the separated at birth but reunited in death. They’re not good boys. She’s not a good girl. They need money and she’s loaded. The arrangement is obvious…





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was seedy. Dirty floor, gritty bar top, foggy glassware, smoky and dim lights. Just the way Hal Carter liked it. The whiskey tasted just fine and if he kept his head down, no one bothered his pretty face. Charles Blackwood liked seedy bars but not as much as his twin brother did. It was the anonymity of them that appealed to him. Everyone minded their own business. Charles preferred the finer things even though his means dictated otherwise.  
Hal sat at the bar, nursing two fingers of whiskey neat. The hinges of the door squeaked. Despite the grime on the floor, Charles’ dress shoes clicked across the wooden surface to his twin. He signaled the bartender for the same. The bearded, burly man did a double take then served up the drink.  
“Can we sit at a table?”  
Hal sighed and turned on the barstool. “Fine.” Hal followed Charles to an open booth in the back, a shadow of his brother’s grace. Separated at birth, Hal went with their father and Charles had the luxury of going with their mother. “Any luck?”  
“No. You?”  
Hal took a slow drink of the amber liquid then sucked it off his teeth making an awful sound. Charles raised an eyebrow. No wonder Mother had hated that sound. She had said their father used to do the same thing. It had to have been where his brother picked up the bad habit. “One dame but it didn’t pan out.”  
Charles looked up at his mirror image from under his brow. “Don’t tell me you got attached.”  
Hal shrugged. “So I won’t tell you.”  
“Goddammit, Hal. We’ve been doing this for how long? And you go and get attached to this broad-“  
“Don’t talk about Madge like that!”  
“Lower your voice, idiot.”  
“I’m not an idiot!” He slammed the glass on the table. The liquid sloshed onto the table and his hand.  
Charles pursed his lips, clenching his jaw, as he leaned back in the booth. He slowly unbuttoned the jacket. “You’re certainly acting like it, brother. Now, lower your voice before I take you out back and kick your fucking ass. Understand?”  
“As if you even could.”  
“Try me.” The brothers glared at each other. They looked away at the same time; Hal down into his glass and Charles at the door. “Was she at least worth your attentions?”  
“I thought so. But I guess I was just an escape for me.”  
“I’m sorry, brother.” And he meant it. Though they argued, Charles would do anything for his brother. After the death of his mother and aunt, Hal was all he had left.  
“Yeah, me too.” Hal downed the drink then looked at his brother’s glass. “You want another?”  
“God yes.” He loosened his tie then knocked back the rest of the whiskey. He hissed the burn of his throat. Hal slid out of the booth and walked steadily to the bar. Charles would have to cut him off in a few drinks or else he’d be carrying him back to whatever motel or boarding house Hal had managed to find.  
The hinges of the door creaked. Charles closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the threadbare cushion. They needed to find a mark and fast. Their cash would be out and they’d be stuck working odd jobs. Which was fine for Hal. He liked the manual labor. He thrived on it. Getting his hands dirty and sweaty. Charles did not. It wasn’t the he couldn’t. He could. And he had. He just knew there were easier ways to survive.  
The lazy ceiling fans carried the scent of Chanel No. 5 to his discerning nose. He opened his eyes slowly and turned bodily toward the front of the bar. She stood off to the side. A black scarf over her hair and useless sunglasses on. Her lips were a red moue and he felt the piercing desire to see them stretched around his cock or fallen open in orgasmic bliss. His cock gave an approving twitch in the grey trousers.  
Hal brought the refilled glass to his lips and took a healthy drink. His movements slowed as he noticed her. He swallowed the whiskey then swallowed again. She signaled the bartender then sashayed to a booth down from his and Charles’. He watched her walk with an appreciation reserved for works of art. Fuck if she wasn’t.  
“Hey, buddy, get yer eyes back in ya skull.”  
“Huh?” He turned to the bartender who raised an eyebrow. “Oh, sorry.” Hal slid back into the booth, setting the whiskeys down on the table. “Did you see her?”  
“Not even a blind man could miss her, Hal.”  
“Who do you think she is?”  
“I don’t know.” The brothers watched her remove her sunglasses. She beamed at the bartender when he brought her martini to the table. Dirty, stirred with two olives. She brought the glass to her lips, the red pout curled in a half-smirk. The brothers froze when she looked up and directly at them. Charles recovered first and raised his glass. She did in return, Hal following suit.  
The three did the dance of casting glances back and forth for two more drinks. She signaled the bartender. He looked over his shoulder at the twins then back at her. He leaned in as she spoke softly. Hal and Charles watched the big man return to the bar. They followed his progress across the bar to their table. He set two tumblers of whiskey, neat in front of them.  
“The lady sends her appreciation.”  
“For?”  
The big man grinned. “’The view’.” He chuckled.  
Charles lifted the glass and toasted her in the arm around the bartender’s side. She smiled and raised her own glass. “You two look like a couple lady killers but let me give you some advice.”  
Hal carefully lifted the glass to his lips. The whiskey went down smooth. Smoother than what they’d been drinking. “And that is?”  
“Eloise is a dish. A real peach.”  
“I can see that.” Hal turned in the booth and raised his glass. She raised hers a second time and downed the last mouthful of the martini. He stared transfixed as she licked hers then leveled him with a stare that was nothing short of predatory.  
“She’s more than a looker. That dame is smart. A man-eater too.”  
“Then we’re a match made in Heaven, sir.”  
The bartender scoffed. “You fellas are out of your league and if you’re not careful, she will eat you both alive.”  
Eloise folded her hands on the table and looked at them, waiting for them to take the bait, so to speak. Hal looked at Charles. “What do you think?”  
Charles shrugged. “It’s worth a shot. She’s put together nicely. She’s clearly got money.”  
“Why do you say that?” Hal looked from his brother to the dame.  
Charles sat forward, leaning his forearms on the edge of the table. “She’s wearing a mink stole and Chanel No. 5. I’m fairly certain her stockings are silk and not nylon. And we can assume that she’s drinking top shelf vodka in those martinis since she sent us high quality whiskey.”  
The brothers slide out the both. Eloise noticed their similarities and differences. Aside from their looks, they both stood straight, shoulders back; excellent posture. But Hal swaggered and Charles strutted. Charles dressed sharp in a suit; Hal wore broken in denim jeans and plaid button down, open at the throat and sleeves rolled to the elbows. Charles wore polished dress shoes; Hal dusty work boots.  
She licked her lips. Hal slid in the booth first. Charles blocked him in. “Thank you for the drink. And you’re welcome for the view.”  
She laughed, tossing her head back. Hal felt his belly twist and his cock twitch immediate and intense desire. He longed to get his mouth on the column of her neck, his hand around her throat. “You’re welcome.” She extended her hand. “I’m Eloise.”  
Charles delicately took her manicured hand and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “I’m Charles and this is my brother-“  
“I’m Hal. Pleasure to meetcha, baby.” Hal took her hand from his brother and kissed the backs of her fingers. “What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”  
She carefully took her hand back, sizing the brothers up. “First of all, I’m no girl, fella.”  
“My apologies.”  
“Second, I like dark places like this. Reminds me of the truth behind society lies.”  
Charles smirked. “And what lies are those, dollface?”  
“That everything’s a fucking party and coming up daisies.” Hal’s eyes widened slightly. Charles practically grunted. The word fuck from her lips was like gasoline thrown on a fire. “You boys wanna get outta here, or what?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hal and Charles walked a few steps behind her. Her heels clicked on the cement loudly, echoing off the buildings next to them. A car drove by on the wet street. Soda lights cast a yellowish glow on the dark street.  
“Hey, doll, where are we headed?”  
“To the car, darling.”  
“Why didn’t you park outside the bar?”  
She stopped and turned to face them under a streetlight. “Have you seen this neighborhood, pumpkin? It’s skid row’s swanky cousin. No way I’d leave my Austin-Healey on the street in this place.”  
Charles’s raised an eyebrow. “You have a Austin-Healey?”  
“I have a Austin-Healey.” She moved the two steps between them and hooked her arm in Charles’ first then Hal’s. “It’s parked in the warehouse across the street.” The three of them crossed the street behind a yellow cab. She unhooked her arms and pulled a key ring from her pocket. The recessed door opened with a creak and a groan. She flipped a switch for a light.  
Charles’ head snapped from the car to her. “You having a fucking Austin-Healey!”  
She laughed and pulled his face down to hers to kiss his shocked mouth. His attention left the car as her curious tongue dipped between his lips. He locked his arm around her waist and kissed her back with fervor. She laughed around his tongue, tugging on his caramel-streaked locks. He groaned into her mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. He growled and slapped her ass. She squeaked but let him have control of the kiss.  
Hal cleared his throat. “So you two gonna suck face all night?” Eloise broke the kiss, her red lip stain smeared cross her kiss-swollen lips and his brother’s pout. Charles didn’t stop. He locked his arm around her waist and held her body against his. She moaned, pushing her ass back into his grinding cock. His hungry mouth bit and left sloppy kisses on her throat.  
“Jealous, sweetling?” She tugged Hal forward by his tie. He stepped forward reluctantly, his shoes shuffling in the dirt. Her tongue licked his lips. He opened in spite of his flash of jealous ire. She licked into his mouth. He moaned. Her tongue tangled lazily with his. It was different from his brothers. He cupped her jaw and took his time tasting her lips and tongue. He rested his hands on her hips. He pulled back, their lips sticking together before releasing each other. He grinned like a love drunk fool. “Who wants to drive?”  
“Like you have to ask.” Charles plucked the keys from her hand and crossed to the car.  
“Hal, be a peach and open the door?”  
“Sure thing, doll.” He slapped her ass and opened the garage door. Charles looked her dead in the eyes when he slid the key into the ignition. She licked her lips, causing him to smirk. The engine roared to life and his swelling cock twitched.  
If he believed in the teachings of his Mother and Grand’Mere, he would have been convinced this dame was a succubus. Sent from Hell with all the temptations to make him sin away his immortal soul. That was all horseshit though.  
Charles put the Healey into gear and the red car darted out the open door, bouncing on the juncture of the slight incline and the street. He spun the wheel and pulled along the curb. Hal pulled the door down. He walked beside her to the sports car.  
“What do you think, Hal?”  
“Sight lot nicer than my old Plymouth.”  
Hal opened the door for her before he realized it was a two-seater. “In you go.” Hal looked from her to his brother.  
“Will ya get in the fucking car, Hal?”  
He sighed and slid in the passenger seat. She stepped onto the floorboard then sat on Hal’s lap. His cock jump involuntarily. She wiggled as she settled back against him. He groaned and rested his hands on her hips. “You like that?”  
“Yeah doll, I do.” He nodded, breathlessly and licked his lips.  
“Where we going, sugar?”  
“Old Morgan Castle.”  
Charles raised an eyebrow. “You’re just full of surprises, Eloise.” Charles shifted gears and the Healey launched forward. The wind whipped her hair around her head like Medusa’s serpentine coif. She leaned back in Hal’s lap, settling her legs on the outside of Hal’s. His hands rested on her spread thighs. She wiggled her hips, grinding her ass into Hal’s hard cock. He moaned and squeezed her thighs.  
“You keep that ass moving, baby, and you’re gonna make me make a mess.”  
She laughed, tossing her head back and exposing her throat. Charles smirked. He was dying to sink his teeth into her flesh. She was determined now to make him cum. She ground her ass into his groin, winding in a circle. Hal moaned so prettily in her ear. His open mouth pressed to the juncture of her shoulder and neck.  
Hal rucked up her skirt to rub her slick cunt through the satin fabric of her knickers. She raised her eyes to the rearview mirror. Charles’ light blue gaze burned into hers. He reached over and pulled the neckline of her dress down with a hard yank. The hook and eye that held the wrap top together popped. The fabric fell loose, setting her breasts free of it. The cool rushing air pulled her nipples tight.  
Hal grabbed both breasts and pulled her down against his dick as he lifted his ass off the seat. The rushing wind tore the moans from her smeared crimson lips. They rolled to a stop at a light. She started to cover her breasts but Charles slapped her hands.  
“No.” He challenged her in the mirror. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. Hal chose the moment his brother laid on the gas to press his fingers to her clit. She cried out, her hips bucking against him. That’s when someone finally turned to look. Hal’s fingers pushed into her dripping cunt, the ball of his hand pressing on her clit.  
His hot breath fell on her ear and neck. She rocked against him. Charles licked his lips. His cock strained against the seat of his trousers. Hal tapped her mouth with his fingers. Her pretty little mouth dropped open, her lips closing around his digits. She sucked and bobbed on his fingers, her moans muffled.  
“Faster…go faster.” The brothers weren’t sure who she was talking to. Eloise grabbed Charles’ thigh and squeezed, pushing down at the same time. He smirked and lowered his foot on the accelerator. She grabbed Hal’s wrist and urged his hand faster. Her hips moved on him, rubbing her ass on his cock. The delicious friction was more than he could bare. Only the thin fabric of her panties and a zipper separated their bodies. Hal panted in her ear. Fuck, he was close. The whiskey burned through his blood, chased by the pleasure. His thighs shook and the pressure broke. His cock twitched in his pants, leaving a dark stain on the fabric.  
The car slowed for a moment in Charles’ surprise when she sat forward and straddled his thigh. “Baby, I can’t see the road.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her soaked cunt ground on his flexing thigh. Her lips and tongue teased his ear lobe, her moans of symphonic inferno in his ear. He could feel her clenching against his thigh. “You gonna cum for me, pussycat?”  
“So close.”  
“Yeah?”  
“God yes, Charles.” Her hand dropped to his hard dick, massaging it through the fabric. The massive iron gate for Old Morgan Castle loomed ahead. Her pussy ground down on his taut thigh. He glanced down. He groaned out loud at the dark wet stain on his trousers. Her nails scratched the back of his neck and scalp and his latched onto his shirt. He swung the Austin-Healey into the drive and slammed on the brakes. He grabbed her ass and urged her faster and harder on his thigh, flexing and lifting up.  
“Cum for me, pussycat.” His large hand closed in her hair and craned her neck. His hungry mouth devoured her trembling pulse in bites and sucking kisses. Her body shuddered and she cried out her release, a strangled sound that made his cock jump and leak in his trousers. Hal had slumped in the seat. His sensitive cock twitched at her orgasm. Charles sucked and bit her flesh down to her collarbone. He released her hair to cup her jaw, smearing his thumb along her bottom lip.  
Eloise slumped against him, resting her forehead on his shoulder. “Hal, be a peach and open the gate, please, baby.”  
“Sure thing, baby doll.” He climbed out of the passenger side and pushed open the gate.  
Charles smirked at her before kissing her hard, his hands in her wind-blown hair. She moaned into his mouth. “I hope you don’t think we’re done yet, pussycat.”  
“Oh, honey, not even close.”  
Hal dropped back into the passenger seat and closed the door. She shifted so she sat back in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as Charles drove inside the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Hal whistled as they walked through the entry way. Vaulted ceilings and stained glass, antique furniture. Charles was right. This dame was high class. Higher than any he’d managed to catch. Their footfalls echoed off the polished hardwood.  
“This way, fellas.” The click-click of her heels fell silent as she climbed the carpet runner on the staircase. Hal stood at the bottom of the stairs, mesmerized by the way her ass swayed in the red dress. Charles followed his gaze and smirked then nudged him.  
Hal finally schooled his face to hide how impressed he was. Charles simply acted like he belonged. He was, after all, one of the New York Blackwoods. Despite his cousin’s murder trial, the name still carried weight. Hell, despite that side of the family’s eccentricity in general.  
She rested her hands on a pair of doorknobs then pushed them inward. The brothers whistled.  
“Baby, that is the biggest goddamn bed I have ever seen.”  
“I would have to agree with my brother. And I’ve been to some of the best brothels in Paris and Rome.”  
“Two king size beds together.” She kicked off her heels and dropped her stole on top of them. “My late husband couldn’t stand to touch me.”  
“What the fuck was wrong with him?”  
“Several things. But mainly, he had an aversion to women that started with his tyrannical mother. He preferred the company of men but since that’s frowned upon in polite society, he was forced to marry a woman. Several women over the years.”  
“Disgusting.”  
“Now Charles.” She sauntered over to him. Her fingers danced up his lapels. “Maybe one of these nights I’ll school you on how exquisite a dick in the ass can feel. And I’ve heard that it’s better for men if done properly.”  
“Who said this was going to be more than one night, doll?” He frowned and closed his hands around hers then plucked them off his lapels.  
She shrugged as she turned away from him and walked over to Hal, giving him her back. She lifted up her hair. “Unzip me, sugar.”  
“Sure thing, baby.” His thick, calloused fingers unzipped the back of the dress all the way down to her ass. He licked his lips, teasing the backs of his knuckles up her spine. She shivered, her nipples pulling tight within her bra.  
“Because you’d be fools not to stay.” She pushed the dress off her shoulders and let it flutter to the floor before stepping out of it. Red lace held her breasts aloft and covered her heart-shaped ass. A matching garter belt held up the black stockings. She crossed the lush rug and crawled onto the bed, kneeling with her legs spread.  
Charles stalked up to the bed. His thumb traced her jawline then her kiss-swollen bottom lip. He leaned in close, his lips hovering a breath away from hers. He gripped her chignon tightly, making her gasp. “If I’m a fool, you’re a whore.”  
She smiled around the desire to let her mouth fall open at the sharp pain from his grip on her hair. She laughed and it was breathless and sexy and Charles hated her for how easily she affected him. “Oh Charles, if you play your cards right, I’ll be your whore.” She emphasized ‘your’.  
He threw her onto her back by her hair. He couldn’t get out of the jacket fast enough. He didn’t bother with the rest of his clothes. The belt buckle clinked as he hurriedly opened his trousers and pulled his dick out. He yanked her forward off the bed and onto her knees. She didn’t protest, only gasping in delight at his manhandling.  
Eloise’s fingers pressed into his thick thighs as he pushed the angry red head of his cock between her glistening lips. Charles growled, his hips snapping forward. Her throat convulsed around the intrusion.  
“Thought you were my little whore, Eloise.” She reached up to wrap her hands around the base of his cock and he slapped them away. “Ah, ah, ah, I didn’t say you could use your hands, sweetheart.” He gathered her hair into his left hand, rolling his hips for her to bob on his cock. “That’s a good girl, suck that cock.” The leather of his belt slithered through the loops. He held both ends in his right hand and lashed her ass with it.  
“Charles!” Hal took a step forward. His brother’s eyes were black, lust blown pupils with an eerie rim of pale blue. “Stop it! You’re hurting her!” Charles met his twin’s gaze and cracked with belt against her ass twice more. Eloise didn’t stop, her moans vibrating up his dick.  
Charles pulled her off with a wet pop. “Do you need to stop, sweetheart?” She shook her head. “Am I hurting you?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“But?”  
“But I like it.”  
Charles grinned wolfishly. “Eloise, sweetheart.”  
“Yes, sir?”  
Charles hummed in appreciation. “I like that. Keep that up.” He used his grip on her hair to bring her back to his crotch. She pressed her face to the nest of dark curly hair, nuzzling his pelvis as she moved lower. He groaned when she carefully sucked on his balls into her mouth. Her tongue rolled the sensitive, soft tissue around her mouth before she let them drop out. “Good girl.” He pushed her mouth open wider with the hand that held the belt. They held their eye contact. His cock eased between her lips, laying on her tongue. She slowly closed her mouth around him and began to suck in earnest. “That’s a girl. Such a good girl.”  
She nodded and smiled around his thrusting dick. Her lips felt deliciously swollen and numb from the rubbing of his veiny shaft over them. She squeaked and jerked as the belt cracked on her ass again. Charles held her in place by her hair, fucking her mouth faster, deeper. She gagged when he went too far. Her eyes watered but he didn’t stop and she didn’t tell him to. His pants came louder and faster. He began to move her head by his grip, mercilessly fucking her mouth.  
Charles held her down on his cock. Her throat convulsed. Her belly jumped. She reached up and dug her nails into his thighs. He groaned as he emptied his balls into her spasming throat. He eased her off his cock. A string of saliva and cum connected her puffed up bottom lip to the head of his cock. It let go.  
“You are a good little whore, Eloise.”  
“Yes, Charles.”  
He grinned, nuzzling the tip of his nose along hers. “Are you my good little whore, Eloise?” He emphasized ‘my’.  
She returned his grin. “As long as you want, sir.”  
“Good. Good girl.” He kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth like he had his cock. He tasted the salty tang of his cum on her tongue. His spent cock twitched, leaking more cum from his softening length. “Now, undress me.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then stood up. Her pussy throbbed with need to be filled. Her thighs were slick with it. She carefully undid each button then pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Her nails scratched his chiseled abdomen as pulled the white undershirt above his head.  
Eloise pushed the trousers and boxers down to his ankles before she carefully unlaced his dress shoes and plucked them and his socks off his feet. He stepped out then dropped onto the bed, lounging like a sated god. She moved to undress Hal but he caught her hands.  
“Did you really like be treated like that, baby?”  
“I do.” She tilted her head. “Does that bother you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Or does it bother you more that your brother is capable of treating a woman like that for pleasure?”  
Hal shrugged. “We aren’t good fellas, baby. You should know that by now.”  
“And if you haven’t figured it out, I’m not bothered that you’re not.” She twisted their hands around and brought them to her cunt. “As you can see, I’m not a good woman.”  
Hal pressed his fingers into the soaked red fabric. She gasped at the press of his thumb to her clit. He smirked. “Keep going, baby. I didn’t say stop.” His fingers worked circles over her clit while she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She pulled the undershirt off as best she could. He pulled his hand away long enough for it to drop to the floor. Eloise cried out when he pushed his fingers into her dripping cunt to the side of her panties. She fumbled with his belt and jeans, pushing them roughly off his hips and down his thighs.  
She whimpered when he pulled his fingers out so she could finish her task. She pushed the denim down his legs like she had his brother. He toed out of his boots then stepped out of the denim. Hal tugged the hooks open on her bra. The red fabric fluttered to the ground. He kneaded her breasts from behind, pulling her body against his. His cock twitched between his belly and her lush ass.  
“If you’re Charles’ good little whore, are you gonna be my good little kitten, then?”  
“Meow.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some physical violence at the end of this chapter.
> 
> ***There is also use of a homophobic slur which would have been used without pause during this period in time.***

Birds chirped outside the window. Thick, heavy curtains blocked out the mid-morning sunshine. Eloise pushed up slightly on her forearm. She smiled at the chiseled jawline of the profile in front of her. She couldn’t remember which brother this was until he turned his head on the pillow. With the exception of their demeanor and style of dress, their hair was the only way to tell them apart. Whether by genetics or hair salon, Charles had caramel highlights in his fluffy brown locks. Hal did not.  
Hal rolled over and reached for her. His cock and thighs felt sticky from their fluids, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t the worst he’d been covered in. She slid across the crisp sheets and tucked herself against him. His fingertips danced up her spine.  
“Morning, baby girl.”  
“Morning, Hal.” His lopsided grin made her belly do flips.  
Charles groaned and rolled over, slapping the mattress. “Shut up, both of you.” They hadn’t slept very long. Maybe a few hours. The brothers had taken turns fucking Eloise. It became a competition. Not only to see who could fuck her the most times but to see who could make her cum more. Charles had won the first but Hal had won the second.  
Her thighs and cunt ached. But it was a good, well-used ache. She rolled over. “Poor Charlie. How about a little breakfast in bed?”  
“Do not call me that.”  
“Yes, sir.” She rolled up onto her knees then bent over his waist. She stroked his semi-hard morning wood.  
He groaned, laying a hand on her mussed hair. “Oh fuck.” Her mouth wrapped around his cock. “You are insatiable, doll.”  
Hal moved up behind her, stroking his cock. He smeared his fingers through last night’s efforts. She moaned around Charles’ cock and tipped her hips up. He found her clit and her body jerked. Hal kissed her lower back, his fingers working her clit.  
Her mouth and hand stroked Charles. He would have thought his balls bone dry after how many times they’d fucked the night before but no, they weren’t. He stretched his legs as the pleasure slithered through his veins, waking him up. He pushed his head back into the pillow as he rolled his hips up, going further down her throat. His fingertips pushed against her skull but didn’t push down. He was enjoying the lazy, morning blow job.  
Hal’s tongue swiped over her anus. She squeaked in surprise but he felt her cunt clench hard around nothing. He smirked against her ass cheek and gave her grasping cunt something to clench on. His fingers found her sweet spot, making her thighs shake.  
Charles gripped her hair and began to thrust up into her wet mouth. Her saliva and his precum slicked his cock and escaped the sides of her mouth. “Oh fuck, doll. Yeah…just like that. Don’t stop.” She reached between her legs and used the fluids there to lube her finger. Her head bobbed a little faster, feeling his thighs flex under her breasts.  
Between Hal’s fingers and tongue, she threw her head back and moaned, her orgasm rolling through her. Then his cock filled her, his hips snapping rapidly. Her cunt quivered and clenched around him.  
Charles used his grip on her hair to pull her mouth back to his cock. She whimpered around his girth, gripping his thigh. He held her in place as he thrust up into her hot mouth. His groans came from deep in chest. His abdomen sunk with each draw from her mouth, her tongue massaging the thick vein on the underside of his cock. “Ah fuck, that’s a good girl. You suck my cock so well. Take it all, baby. Take it.” Her throat convulsed around his cock head as she gagged. He dropped his head back into the pillow. Hot cum hit the back of her throat. She teased his anus with her finger, pushing in slightly.  
Charles’ eyes snapped open. All euphoria gone. He jerked her off his cock, saliva and cum dribbling out of her surprised mouth. He slapped her hard. Eloise gasped in shock. He slapped her harder a second time. Hal shouted his name and tried to pull her back. He seethed as he brought his face close to hers, twisting his grip in her hair. The line between pleasure and pain crossed as he pulled at the roots of her tresses.  
“Don’t ever to do that again.” He grabbed her chin with bruising force. “You hear me?” He shook her head to get a response.  
“Yes, Charles.”  
“And don’t ever fucking call me Charlie.” He threw her back out of his grip and practically jumped out of the bed. Hal stared in shock at his brother’s behavior. Charles snatched up his trousers and stormed from the room, slamming the door open with a bang that shattered the morning quiet.  
Eloise crawled away from Hal to curl into a ball. Tears stung her eyes but she refused to cry, holding her knees against her chest. Hal recovered and crawled over her to her. “Baby?” He reached for her but she smacked his hands away.  
“Leave me alone.”  
“Eloise.” He continued to reach for her until he pulled her into his arms despite her smacking his arms and shoulders and once even his face. His muscular arms held her tight to his chest until she stopped fighting and relaxed. It was only when he felt the wetness against his sweaty skin did he realize she was crying. “Baby?” She didn’t answer. “Baby, look at me.” She pressed her face into his chest. He sighed and tipped her head back. An angry red hand print glared at him from her cheek. Veins of purple and darker red spidered through it. “Oh baby girl.” He pressed his lips tenderly to it. She winced and tried to pull away but he held her tighter and shushed her, kissing it again.

Charles stood in the back courtyard with a cup of coffee. His handsome face was set in a frown, jaw clenched. Birds chirped. The large fountain in the center burbled water. Sunlight drifted through the lush trees to dapple the water like diamonds and aquamarines. Frog song came from the undergrowth. It was all so fucking perfect. He wanted to smash it all. Like he’d done her beautiful fucking face. He drained the cup and turned to go back into the house but stopped.  
Hal stood in the center of the stone walkway, watching him silently. His angry expression spoke volumes. Charles ignored him and started for the kitchen door. Hal snatched his brother’s bicep and yanked his arm against his chest. “Don’t you hit her like that again.”  
“Get the fuck off.” Charles shrugged off his brother and snapped his shoulders. “You gonna choose some whore over your brother now?”  
“That was uncalled for and you fucking know it.”  
Charles seethed. “She stuck her finger in my ass. I ain’t no faggot.”  
“But did you have to hit her? She’s got a fucking shiner, Charles. Half her face is bruised.” Charles swallowed, the most minuscule amount of guilt threading into his belly. “Go apologize.”  
“Fuck you.”  
Hal shoved him hard with both hands in his chest, making him take a step back. “Go apologize!” Hal shoved him again harder, knocking him to the ground. “If you fuck this up for us, it won’t just be your face that’s bruised, savvy?”


	5. Chapter 5

Charles dressed slowly. He hated apologizing. But Hal was right. This looked to be a sweet deal. Deviant sex with an insatiable, incredibly rich woman. It was like she’d stepped out of Charles’ fantasy. He could hear her moving around in the bath through the cracked door. He tugged on his lapels, looking at himself in the mirror. He needed a shave. He sighed again and shoved his fingers through his shaggy caramel locks.  
He knocked lightly on the door. “Eloise?”  
“What, Charles?”  
He stiffened at her tone. In that moment, she reminded him of his mother. “May I come in?”  
“Make it quick. I have to spend longer on my makeup before the ladies’ auxiliary luncheon or have to make a lie about the condition of my face.”  
Charles pushed the door open. Steam obscured the mirror. Bubbles obscured her body. Her face was in profile as she sipped a mimosa from a champagne flute. The sunlight backlit her through the stained glass window. And Charles swore that if a man like him could fall in love, it would be with this angel. She set the glass on the tiled rim around the tub and turned to face him.  
He winced at the glaring accusation on her face. Around her eye had turned dark purple, likely by tomorrow it was would so purple it would look true black. A dark red and purple bruise leeched over her cheekbone like cancerous growth. He sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. He reached for her chin but she flinched away from him. He clenched his jaw and leveled her with a stare.  
Eloise allowed him to take her chin and tip her head back so he could look at his handiwork. Her hand crept along the tile between the tub and the wall to carefully take the straight razor in hand. He clicked him tongue. “Sometimes my temper gets out of control. I shouldn’t have hit you.”  
“No, Charles.”  
“Do you forgive me?”  
“Why should I?”  
He held her chin so that she continued to face him directly. His left hand dropped to her breast. Her nipple peeked out over the bubbles. His thumb caressed it in circles. “Because I can make you feel so good, baby.” She sighed and leaned back further in the water, against the slanted wall of the tub. He leaned with her, more out over the water. “That’s a girl. Are you going to let me make it up to you later?”  
“Yes, Charles.” His hand slipped under the water. Bubbles and water soaked his sleeve up to the elbow. His fingertips teased her swollen slit. He smirked at how well-used she felt after last night. He leaned in for a soft peck of the lips on hers. The water splashed as she seized his tie at the knot and jerked him into the water. His off-balance position made it easy for her to do so.  
Charles shouted. “Eloise!”  
Before he could say anything else, the glinting blade of the straight razor hovered close to his eyeball. “You listen here, Charles Blackwood. You lay a hand on me in anything other than pleasure again-“  
Hal ran into the room. “What’s going-“ His eyebrows raised at the sight before him.  
Eloise moved the straight razor to Charles’ groin. “and I’ll make you a eunuch, you understand?”  
“Baby-“  
“Answer the fucking question.” Her wrist flicked and the blade sliced through his trousers but not into his skin. He tensed.  
“I understand.”  
“Good.” She shoved him away from her and dropped the razor on the tile. Charles sunk into the water, effectively ruining his suit. “Now, get the fuck out.”  
Charles ground his jaw as he pulled himself from the bathtub. Even his dress shoes were soaked and ruined. They slipped on the tile. She leaned over the edge of the tub and poured herself another full glass of champagne.  
“Hal, please have Greyson find your brother a suitable replacement for his suit. And you’ll need one as well. Be in the foyer at 11 sharp. We can’t be late for the luncheon.”  
“Sure thing, baby girl.” He turned to follow the soaked mess his brother made.  
“Oh and Hal?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Come here, darling.” He glanced after his brother who had begun to strip in the bedroom, his movements stiff with his rage. Hal crossed the tile to the tub. She beckoned him down. “Thank you for earlier.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. He smiled then turned to kiss her full on.  
“My pleasure, baby girl.” He grinned as he left the bathroom but it fell at his brother’s withering stare. Charles stood naked with his fists on his hips. Hal shrugged and left his brother to fume as he went to find her butler, Greyson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update until after October. I've committed myself to Kinktober this year and I want to do the 31 Halloween works like I did last year. But if I stay along my outline, we're only halfway through the story. Much love and hopefully I'll have updates in November. Much love.

The valet opened the rear passenger door. Her long leg flashed from the slit in her skirt. A burgundy thing that came all the way up to her thigh. She laid her hand on the valet’s and he helped her out of the car. Hal exited the driver side rear passenger door, combing his fingers through his hair. The chocolate locks flopped right back where they were. Charles stepped out behind Eloise and tugged his lapels down. He twisted his neck as his icy glare surveyed the immediate area.  
They arrived at the country club right on time. She walked a few steps ahead. “Hal?”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Come here, darling.” She offered him her arm and hooked his with hers. She glanced over her shoulder at Charles, raising an eyebrow at his clenched jaw. Her butler had dressed them in matching black suits with differing ties, pocket squares and shirts. Hal, he’d given shades of blue. Charles, he given the colors of a sunset. Charles hated it.  
He flexed his hands at his sides then stepped up to offer her his arm. “Shall we?”  
Eloise laid her hand on his forearm then pushed his arm to lower without taking it or his hand. She glanced from one brother to the next then walked up the steps. Her heels clicked down the marble hallway. Hal tried his best not to look impressed with his surroundings. Charles wasn’t. He’d been in country clubs like this before.  
The surprisingly loud murmur of a large group of women came from open double doors. And that’s where she led them. Clearly, Hal was her escort. So why was he here? Charles shoved a hand into his pocket. His eyes widened at the varying degree of wealth dripping off the women. Eloise appeared to be one of the youngest ones.  
“Seesee!” A blonde stood up from a table halfway down the wall and waved. She didn’t make sure either man followed, heading in the direction of the blonde.  
“Babs.” The two embraced, kissing each other’s cheeks. She glanced at Hal who stepped to pull out her chair but Charles was already there. “Thank you, Charles.”  
“You’re welcome, sugar.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She wasn’t fooled though. She knew he was simultaneously sucking up for his violence earlier and putting on a show for the ladies in the room. Babs tittered when Charles winked at her as he straightened up.  
“Who’re your new boy toys, See?”  
Eloise pulled a cigarette out of her clutch and tucked it into a long, elegant holder. “Charles and Hal.” Hal had the flame ready at the end of her cigarette.  
“Which is which?”  
Eloise grinned and leaned in to the brunette at her side. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” The three young women laughed as only rich young women can. Hal glanced at Charles.  
“But seriously, how can you tell them apart? They’re identical?”  
Eloise drew on her cigarette, holding in the lungful of smoke before letting it out slowly in a white-grey cloud. She gestured for Hal to bend down. “This sweet boy.” She combed her fingers through his unruly chocolate mop. “His hair is the color of chocolate and his cock is thicker than long.” He blushed. The girls howled in laughter.  
“Eloise.” She glanced up at Charles. His irritation at her boldness clearly written on his face.  
“And Charles has caramel tresses through his hair. The sun must love him.”  
“And his cock?”  
“Is none of your business.” He glared at the one she’d called Babs.  
“Charles.” She flicked her ash on his shoes and glared up at him. “Shut up.” He sucked in a breath and the girls fell silent. She raised an eyebrow in challenge. He chewed his cheek, filling his mouth with the taste of copper as he controlled the snarl that threatened to break free.  
“Baby girl.” His tone was dark, threatening. Babs sighed.  
“We’ll finish this at home.” She turned her back to him. “Now, his cock is longer than thick. They’re really the best of both worlds.”  
“Well, don’t let Rebecca get her hands on them. They look like they’re a little rough under all that silk. And she’ll make a couple poofs out of them.”  
Charles walked around the walk and leaned over the brunette. “What’s your name, beautiful?”  
“Ki-kitty.”  
He leaned in close to her. She glanced at Eloise. His gaze locked on to his lover’s. “You’re right about one thing, Kitty. I am rough but there’s nothing queer about me.” He looked at Babs. “Or my brother.” He reached for a glass of red wine on the table. “And unless my baby girl plans on sharing us with you ladies, talk of my dick and his dick and anywhere we stick it in Eloise is over.” He sipped the wine as he walked back around the table.  
Charles set the glass next to Eloise then tipped her chin. “Be good, baby. I still need to make up this morning to you.” He kissed her and it tasted like the red. His tongue teased hers to move and by the time he pulled away, she was breathless and some of her ire had gone. “Hal and I are going to find something to do. Shall we fetch you in two?”  
“Yes, Charles.” His thumbed her bottom lip. Hal smirked as he left her twisting her napkin on the table and her friends staring after them.

Hal leaned against the bar, sipping a pint. Ceiling fans lazily twirled above. He glanced at his brother but didn’t say anything. Charles stared off into the distance, out one of the stained glass windows. A crystal tumbler held fast in his hand. He could tell his brother was thinking, plotting.  
“You think Eloise does this often?”  
Charles brought the glass to his lips and turned to his brother, no indication of slipping from his revere, his pale blue eyes empty. “You can take that to bank, baby brother.”  
Hal shifted. “You think she’ll cut us loose?”  
Charles drained the tumbler and set the glass on the bar, gesturing for the bartender to refill it. He held the bourbon in his mouth and shook his head slowly. “No. She’s gonna play with us as long as she wants. Then she’ll send us on our way with clothes and money and gifts. Because despite her fire, Seesee is a fucking kitten.”  
Hal stared down into the amber beer before he brought it to his lush mouth. “What if I don’t want to be sent on my way?”  
Charles smirked. “Then you better convince that woman she needs you for something. And your dick isn’t it, brother.”  
“What about you? Don’t you want something this sweet the rest of your life?”  
Charles shrugged. “Love is a fucking joke, Hal. Mother taught me that. I would have thought Father would have taught you the same thing.”  
“Daddy loved Mama as much as he hated her.” Hal shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his back to the bar, leaning his spine against it. “You think she could love one of us?”  
Charles shrugged again. “Doesn’t matter. I don’t believe in love. Love is a tool used by men not smart enough to figure out a way to get what they want. It’s illusion. It’s lies and chemistry and fucking. It’s disgusting co-dependence and if I ever fall in love, I’ll hang myself before I admit it.”  
Hal shook his head. “That’s a sad way of thinking, Charles.”  
“Sad or smart?”  
It was Hal’s turn to shrug. “Maybe both. I don’t know. You’re the one got the brains, brother.”


End file.
